


【爱忠】惩罚

by uangonly



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 爱忠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uangonly/pseuds/uangonly
Summary: sm调教，请谨慎观看，如有不适及时退出，谢谢！！超级ooc
Relationships: 爱忠
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【爱忠】惩罚

菊池忠一直都知道他是他的狗，身份什么的完全无所谓因为他知道他是个喜新厌旧的人而他是唯一一个能陪他这么久的人，可是现在他不确定了。他紧紧的盯着屏幕上的那个蓝发高中生那双十指交叉的双手尤为刺眼。

「Eve吗？」菊池忠摩擦着屏幕，他甚至还可以感觉到昨晚在他体内留下的液体，  
神道爱之介在他耳边说「你是我最喜欢的狗」  
他夹紧了后穴「多谢爱之介大人的喜欢」  
他迷恋于男人的温度，他的话语，他的一切于是菊池忠拿起了一次性电话「您好，这里有人在废弃建筑内从事危险活动请马上过来……..」他的眼角留下了一滴泪他知道爱之介对那个叫兰加的高中生是认真的，眼神是不会骗人的，他深知男人眼中的痴迷。可是他也有他的执着至少至少可以保持这种主仆的关系或者说肉体关系。

「警察要来了 请上车」  
男人坐上了车，他微笑的对着高中生「 兰加君，我一定还会再来见你的，Love again 」  
「真奇怪，应该已经让警方把这里从巡逻路线中移除了才对」  
「哼，致电县警部长」爱之介盯着反光镜上的男人「你今天反应很快啊」  
男人快速的眨了眨眼睛「我听到了警铃在叫」  
爱之介盯着面前的镜子「忠，你知道吗？你撒谎的时候会眨眼睛」

黑色的车驶入了郊外的别墅  
「爱之介大人，请下车」菊池忠顺手去接男人的外套  
「明明是条狗还真喜欢管主人的事，你知道规矩的，我的爱犬，哦当然今天就从家里外面开始吧」  
「从别墅的外面吗？」菊池忠重复了一遍  
「我让你带着的东西你没有忘记吧？」男人回头看着他  
「没有，爱之介大人」

然后菊池忠走到了铁门外，正对着门的方向开始脱衣服然后趴在了地上爬了过去，日本的冬天真的很冷可是他确很兴奋，他的穴口一张一合的吞吐的体内的跳蛋，他的阴茎上系着蓝色的锁，男人的双手跟膝盖都被柏油马路压出了红色的印子那种强烈的摩擦力就好像神道爱之介的鞭子抽在身上一样他的身体很敏感，快到极限了他心想然而里大门的距离还差很多，男人想加快速度可惜穴里的跳蛋突然变得很快他只能减缓速度  
「爬不快吗？」神道爱之介出现在他的面前，男人解开了自己的皮带套在了菊池忠的脖子上，男人的手劲很大他只能被迫加快速度朝着别墅爬去。  
「你说我该这么惩罚你呢？一条狗没有遵照自己主人的意愿还让我等这么久？」男人用鞋尖抬起了菊池忠的下巴红色眼睛盯着他然后拿起来旁边的骰子「不如就让你来决定吧？算是对你夹住跳蛋的奖励，选个数字」  
「3，主人我选3」  
男人一脚踢在他的脸上「你在说什么？狗也会说人话吗？」  
菊池忠愣了一下很快「汪汪汪」  
爱之介眯着眼睛笑了笑「真乖，那我们就来看看3是什么吧，你要不要猜猜是不是你最喜欢的？」

等待是漫长的更何况他的身体已经快到极限了，体内的跳蛋不停磨着后穴的那一点，阴茎被紧紧的扣在锁里冰冷冷的扣子并没有缓解多少他的痛苦所以他开始在地板上摩擦  
爱之介注意到了他的窘态「让主人快乐的狗才能得到奖励，你只能在我允许后高潮知道吗？在这之前你懂的老规矩」他拿出了一个量杯  
菊池忠借着昏暗的灯光在腿间摸索着穴里的线，他对准了量杯颤抖的把线拉了出「呜～」浑浊粘稠的液体就这跳蛋离开了身体，然而就跟打开了瓶塞的气泡一样余下的水喷涌而出【希望不要漏出太多吧】他心想。

「20ml？啧啧 真是条淫荡的狗」爱之介把量杯放在了桌上，他坐在了旁边的椅子上拍了拍腿「过来」男人的眼睛在灯光下显得格外妖娆。菊池忠看着面前的男人就像是使徒受到了召唤一样，他快速的朝着男人爬了过去跪在了男人的脚边，爱之介伸出了手摸了摸他的头「3是你最喜欢的电击」男人就好像变魔术一样掏出了黑色的皮手套套在菊池忠的手上，一直沿到背后然后用上面的金属扣扣在了背后，然后男人拿出了红色的绳子，挂在了菊池忠的脖子上，在胸部打了一个结，沿着男人纤细的腰部一直到臀间最后在扣着阴茎的锁扣上停了下来。爱之介给他的爱犬带上了金属的乳夹，最后给他带上了眼罩以及口球。

「等你的水满了这个量杯就能得到你的奖励，只有好狗才能得到奖励，等待是值得的」

突如其来的黑暗让菊池忠陷入了恐慌可是更多的是兴奋，他的阴茎已经勃起因为锁扣而得不到释放，上一次的排放根本没有得到缓解更多的水顺着修长的大腿流了下来在冰冷的地板上汇成了水珠，在宁静的夜晚再细小的声音都会被放大【这次的调教就好像是惩罚，惩罚我打断的那个约会吗？】

没等他想太多脖子上的皮带被快速的收紧，接着穴里被放入了一根金属棒然后用绳子绑在他的右腿上  
「那么，就要 通电了，我的爱犬， 你准备好了吗？」男人低沉的声音在他的耳边响起，他没有犹豫的点了点头  
金属棒的电流交汇在菊池忠的体内，他开始剧烈的抖动，乳夹连着穴里的金属棒过于强烈的力道就好像他的乳头要被扯掉一样，体内的金属棒也到了一个更加深的地方「呜呜呜呜啊啊～～」口水顺着嘴角流了下来  
在他完全释放之前电击又停止了，男人细软的头发摩擦在他的颈间「你的水一滴都没有进去呢」  
他真的快到极限了，被扣住的阴茎变得紫涨「量杯太太～嗯小了」  
「是吗？那今晚就只能这样了呢？我的爱犬」


End file.
